


Project Seraph

by Crossroads_To_Westeros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Human Experimentation, Modern AU, More tags later, Older Sansa, Past Abuse, Science Experiments, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_To_Westeros/pseuds/Crossroads_To_Westeros
Summary: One day during a storm, Sandor Clegane almost hits a mysterious girl that’s standing in the middle of the road, with no memory of her past life. But she remembers the horrors she’s faced while being apart of a secret government experiment, and tries to tame the powers that came with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said with my first work on here, it’s been awhile since I’ve written. I’ve had Writers Block for months, and it was driving me NUTS. But I eventually got out of it and started working on this. I originally wanted to wait until it was completely finished before posting it (as I’m sure a lot of people on here so the same thing.), but I changed my mind. I thought if this would do well on here, then it could keep me motivated to keep going until it’s done. Enjoy! :).

On almost every news station in town, people kept talking about the storm that’s coming. Everyone’s running around like it’s the fucking apocalypse, trying to prepare for just some heavy rain. They say it could get bad, but around here, it’s usually not as bad as they make it out to be.

One thing Sandor dreads was going into town. He hated going there, or anywhere else in public. The whispers, the looks, people looking at him like he was the Antichrist, he hates it. It’s not just because of the scars on his face, his size, or how intimidating he looks, it’s also his families reputation.

His grandfather was a serial killer, his father was a mean drunk who loved to smack his kids around. Sandor had a sister, but she just vanished one day, and no one ever her saw her again. He knows in his heart that Gregor killed her.

Gregor turned out to be just like their grandfather, and he’s in prison now, while Sandor’s not. He’s the only normal one in their family, but like they say, reputation comes from the company you keep. He’s not always bothered by it but sometimes, he wishes he could just disappear. He’s worked hard for everything he has, he’s nothing like his family, and that’s all that matters to him.

Most would wonder why he didn’t just up and move somewhere else, and he knows he could’ve. But no matter where he would go, people will always stare. They might not know his story, but there will always be stares and comments. And as for the rest? Well, he’s not going to let everyone win by running away like a bitch.

<><>

When Sandor pulled up to the grocery store, he cut the engine and sat still in the cab of his truck. He looked up at the sky through his windshield, looking at all the dark clouds moving in. Storm will be here soon, he better get a move on. He sighed and looked over, eyeing the stores entrance. Some guys were standing around near the entrance laughing, checking out a couple of teenager girls as they walked by. A mother was tugging her toddler son along, scolding him while he cried, the father doing nothing.

He frowned before taking the keys out of the ignition and got out. Sometimes when he’d come into town for something, he’d sit in his cab for a few minutes, trying to calm his anxiety, preparing himself for the looks and he whispers. Groceries, Clegane. You’re just getting groceries, suck it up.

<><>

His time in the grocery store was just as he knew it would be. Tons of people stared, whispered to each other, some giggling. Children pointed at him and where quickly pulled away by their parents as if he was about to snatch them up and eat them in front of everyone. He did his best to ignore it, and was finally happy that he was done. All he had to do now was check out.

Wheeling up to the register, he waited in line behind an older man chatting up the pretty cashier. He could clearly hear what the guy was saying, and he wasn’t exactly being subtle. The girl was smiling and being nice enough, but was starting to look a little uncomfortable. She looked no older than sixteen, and the guy was well up near his fifties. Sandor cleared his throat causing both of them to stop and look over at him. He glared at the man until he said his goodbyes to the girl and walked off.

He started taking things out of the cart, putting them on the conveyer belt, and asked “Was he bothering you?” Looking up at the girl through his lashes. “Looked like you needed some help.”

She blushed and shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine. Mr. Jones flirts with everyone...I’m fine, thank you.”

He could tell she was lying, but he simply nodded and said “Okay.”

After she got more than halfway through scanning his stuff, she giggled and asked “Getting ready for the apocalypse?” Referring to all the stuff he had in his cart. Mostly food, mostly other stuff. But most of it was non-perishable, so he wouldn’t have to come back soon. He had enough food to last for almost a month.

He smiled a little and shook his head. “Nope. Storms coming, remember?”

She groaned and said “Tell me about it. I have to be stuck here until ten, who knows how bad it could get by then!”

He shook his head and said “I doubt it’ll be as bad as everyone says it’ll be.”

She smiled and asked “What, are you meteorologist?”

Sandor said “No. Just gotta feeling.”

This was different from all the other times he’s come to this store. He knew this girl was new, he knows all the cashiers in the store. He could tell she was looking at his scars, but wasn’t shrinking away in fear or doing whatever everyone else was doing, she was nice. Once everything was scanned and paid for, she smiled and said “Well, I hope you’re right about the storm. Have a great rest of your day, be careful out there.”

He nodded and said “You too.” Looking down to read her name tag. “Katie.” Before pushing his cart out of the store.

<><>

It started to rain an hour into the drive, and soon, it was pouring. Sandor was wondering if he had been wrong, but just kept his focus on the road. It was getting dark outside because of the clouds, and the rain coming down was making it harder to see, despite the windshield wipers. He’s driven in the rain before with no problem, but right now, he was starting to get nervous.

He groaned when he remembered he still had away to go, and was praying he wouldn’t lose control and crash. Just as he reached the edge of the woods, he slammed on the breaks when he saw something big in the middle of the road. By some miracle he didn’t lose control, and when he looked back at whatever was on the road, he realized it was a girl. She stood frozen, dirty and soaked head to toe, dressed in only blue scrub pants, a white shirt, and slippers. 

Panting, he watched as she didn’t even move a muscle, as if she wasn’t almost hit by a truck. What the hell is she doing? He opened his door and got out, not caring about getting wet. He looked around and saw no one coming on either side yet, and approached the girl.

“Hey!” He called out over the rain. “Girl, What the hell are you doing out here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

She didn’t answer him, didn’t even flinch as she kept her back to him. But when he reached his hand out to touch her, she whirled around and grabbed his wrist in a death grip. The first thing he saw was the fear in her big blue eyes, like he was going to hurt her, but he wouldn’t.

He felt her grip tighten and he realized her eyes were glowing. A bright blue that kept getting brighter and brighter, and her pale skin started to glow too, but a bright white. He thought she was about to shoot lasers or something out of her eyes, if she didn’t break his wrist first.

But then her grip loosened and the glowing stopped. She panted and hung her head for a minute. When she looked back up at him, her nose was bleeding, but she didn’t seem to notice. Next thing he knows, she faints. He quickly catches her and scoops her up in his arms before carrying her to the truck.

He went to open the door but it opened by itself. It made him pause for a minute before looking down at her. He decided to shrug it off and carefully set her in the passengers seat, buckling her in. He shut her door and got back in the drivers seat before going off. He’ll worry about cleaning that side of the seat later.

<><>

He should take her to the hospital, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. Since he didn’t have a blanket, he turned the heat up so she won’t freeze, hoping her soaked clothes dry fast. His wrist ached, already starting to bruise, but he didn’t blame her. She looked scared to death, he’s got that image burned into his brain now.

The rest of the ride was quiet, the girl was still passed out next to him, and every so often, he’ll take his eyes off the road only long enough to glance at her, before looking away.

What happened to her? A young, beautiful girl is out here all alone, in the pouring rain, scared to death. She’s clearly not a normal human being, with what he witnessed. Did she escape from somewhere? A mental hospital, maybe?

He has a cousin whose in a hospital, he hasn’t seen her in almost three months, so that could be a possibility. They wear what she’s wearing in that one. But do mental hospitals normally have people that glow like she did? Then that would be some hospital.

When they reached his cabin he cut the engine and got out, hurrying to the other side to get her out. He pulled her out of the truck, the door shut by itself, and he carried her up the steps. While he fished for his keys, he heard the lock turning and the door slowly opened. He frowned but carried her inside and laid her down on the couch before turning to go back outside to get the groceries. After getting everything inside, he put everything away, and changed his clothes.

Sandor went back out into the living room and saw her standing by the window, watching the rain. Clothes and hair still soaked. She didn’t notice him until he came and stood right beside her, and she looked up at him. He saw the same fear on her face that he saw earlier on the road.

She backed away from him and he didn’t stop her. He put his hands up to show he means no harm and said “Easy girl, I’m not gonna hurt you. But I’d like to know what’s going on.” Taking slow steps toward her while she kept backing away from him. He finally stopped and asked “My name is Sandor. Can you tell me your name?”

When she didn’t answer, he sighed and said “Okay. It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me anything. I’m assuming you have nowhere to sleep tonight, so you can stay here if you want. I got plenty of room. How about you go and take a hot shower, and then we’ll eat, does that sound okay?”

He waited and after a minute, she nodded and he smiled a little. “Good. That’s good. I uh, I don’t have any clothes that’ll fit you, but I’ll try and find something, okay?” She nodded again and she followed him to one of the bathrooms. He turned the shower on for her and showed her how to turn it on and off, where to turn it for hot and cold water, before leaving her to it. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched the first season of Stranger Things last month and I LOVED it, and watching it gave me some inspiration for this story. I spent awhile thinking about things, and eventually started writing it :).

Sansa stood under the shower head, not moving for awhile while the scalding water poured down all around her. She’s taken hotter showers and they’ve never bothered her. But sometimes she had hoped the water could burn her flesh off.

She was off in her own head before she remembered she was in this man’s home. He was being kind, but after years of “kindness”, she’s developed some serious trust issues, and who could blame her? After snapping out of it, she cleaned herself up and turned the water off. Sansa hesitated before quickly yanking the shower curtain open, moving fast to grab the towel Sandor had set out for her before wrapping the towel tight around herself.

She stood frozen for five minutes staring at the door, waiting for Sandor to come barging in to try and do God knows what to her, but nothing happened. After hurrying to dry herself off, she opened the door into the bedroom. There on the bed was a large black shirt and nothing else. After scanning the room, she made a break for it and snatched the shirt off the bed before locking herself back in the bathroom.

She pulled on the shirt and it was far too big for her, falling down to her thighs despite her height. She looked for a brush and when she found one, she carefully brushed her long hair while staring at herself in the mirror. She hasn’t seen herself in a real mirror for a long time, the closest would be seeing her reflection whenever she would be put behind glass.

A knock on the door made her jump and Sandor asked “Everything okay in there? Dinner will be ready in a little bit, and I’m washing your clothes in case you wanted them...Thought I’d let you know.” And for the first time in a week, she actually spoke.

“Thank you.”

<><>

“Thank you.”

The first time she’s spoken at all since their encounter on the road. It was so soft he almost missed it, but it was a start. He couldn’t help but smile at it, and said “Yeah.” Before heading off.

<><>

She didn’t come out until he yelled that dinner was ready. He looked up and watched as she came downstairs in the shirt he left for her, clearly making sure to keep herself covered. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he went into the laundry room, and sure enough, her clothes were done.

He did the best he could to get the stains off of the clothes, but there’s only so much he could do. The slippers were definitely done for, he knew that. He saw there was some blood on them, but wasn’t about to ask, looking at his bruised wrist as a reminder. He pulled the pants out and went back into the kitchen where she was now waiting. She looked over, eyes quickly locking onto her pants as he held them out for her. When she looked up at him he said “Thought you might want these. I can leave the room or-“

“Just turn around. Don’t look until I say you can.”

He nodded and said “Yes ma’am” before turning the other way. He never heard someone pull on clothes so fast, he had to learn this girl’s story, even if it risked having something broken.

“Turn around.”

When he turned back around, he got a plate for each of them ready and she dug in before he even sat down. When he sat there, he continued to stare as she tore into her food like she hasn’t eaten in days. A few minutes went by and he still hadn’t touched his food, he just sat and watched her.

When she was done, she looked up and looked over at him, flushing red when she saw that he was staring. She watched as he slowly slid his untouched plate towards her, asking “Want more?” She almost looked embarrassed when she nodded and he smiled. “No need to be embarrassed, go right ahead.”

<><>

After finishing her second plate, she thanked him before heading straight to her room. He’s sure she locked herself in. He sighed and finished eating alone before washing dishes. Something awful must have happened to her. He’s not stupid, it’s written all over her.

He wanted to ask about her while they were eating, but decided against it. He really does need to know, in case she’s dangerous or someone’s after her, but he decided to let it go for now. She needs her space and he won’t push her.

<><>

Sansa waited until later that night, before sneaking over to his room. She was quiet while she went inside, carefully closing the door behind her. His snores were loud and when she went and stood beside him, she saw he was passed out.

She wasn’t planning on killing him, not yet anyways. If he tried, she would. There was a chair in the corner of the room, facing his bed, so she went and sat down, before watching him. She’s never watched anyone sleep before, not that she could remember. The only reason she was doing so now was to keep an eye on him, see if he decides to wake up and sneak into her room. If he does that, then she’ll kill him.

An hour had passed and he was still asleep. A few shifts and jerks here and there, but nothing else. His snoring was annoying, but it was better than sitting in dead silence. Silence for too long drives her insane, and it has many times before.

Sansa remembers her cell. A cold, dark, cramped little cell. Nothing in it but a mattress on the dirty floor. Sometimes they’d let them have light in the cells, but sometimes they’d go days without it. She remembers her mind playing tricks on her while in the dark. Her screams and pleas would go ignored, as well as everyone else’s.

Sansa stared at him all night and he never moved.

<><>

Sandor woke with a groan, wincing when he felt pain in his neck, thinking he must have slept on it wrong. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands before looking over at the window. Sunlight bled through the blinds and the curtains, and the girl was sitting in the chair over in the corner.

She was curled up on her side and he frowned. What was she doing in here and how long had she been sitting there?

“Girl.” He said while get out of the bed. When she didn’t respond he walked up to her and said “Hey. Girl, wake up.” And when he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, she grabbed his hand and twisted it.

He cried out and yanked his wrist out of her hold, looking at her like she was insane. He said “For fucks sake, it’s me! It’s Sandor!”

She quickly got up and said “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Here, let me look-“

“Right, like that’s a good idea.”

She frowned and said “I was sleeping, you scared me! And I have a problem with touching.” 

“Yeah, I could see that!” He sighed and said “Don’t worry about it, I’ll go to the hospital-“

She said “No! No hospitals. Just let me look at it.”

They stared at each other for a minute before he rolled his eyes and held his wrist out for her. She said “The other one too.”

He raised an eyebrow and asked “What?”

“Your other wrist, the one I grabbed yesterday. I saw the bruise last night.”

He looked down at the bruise on his other wrist and hesitated before slowly holding it out for her. He watched as he small pale hands gently wrapped around both wrists and she sighed. He looked up and saw her eyes were closed and they waited. Sandor blinked and was about to open his mouth when her grip on his wrists tightened and her breathing became heavy. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth and when he looked back down, he watched as light was coming out of her palms.

When the light disappeared under Sandor’s skin, it hurt, but not enough to make him cry out. The insides of his forearms glowed, allowing him to see his veins, the muscle, it was leaving him speechless. What the hell is she doing?

It felt like an eternity had passed before she gasped and let go, and when she fainted, he caught her, just like he did on the road. Sandor looked down at her and saw her nose was bleeding. He sighed and scooped her up in his arms before setting her down in the chair. He opened the door and picked her up again before carrying her back to her room, thankful the door was left open. It wasn’t until after her tucked her in before he realized his wrist didn’t hurt anymore.

When he looked down at both wrists, he saw the bruise had disappeared completely. And the other one didn’t hurt at all when he moved it. She healed him. He looked up at her sleeping body through his lashes and knew that when she wakes up, she’s got a lot of explaining to do.

<><>

Sansa groaned and when she opened her eyes, she was back in her cell. Panicked she sat up, and when she blinked, the cell was gone. She was back in her room in the cabin. Relieved, she sighed and fell back onto the bed. That’s when she remembered what happened back in Sandor’s room. She hurt him, then healed him, and fainted. When she saw it was dark in the room, she wondered how long she had been out.

Getting out of bed, she headed downstairs and sure enough, Sandor was whistling while making dinner. He looked over at her and the whistling stopped. He said “There she is. Sleep well?”

Sansa nodded and when she sat down at the counter, she asked “How long was I out?”

He turned until his back faced her and said “Few hours. Took you back to your room after you fainted...I know you don’t like touching, but I figured your bed would be nicer than the floor.”

She nodded and said “Thank you...And I’m really sorry about how I reacted, I shouldn’t have done that. You were kind enough to take me in, feed me, and I repay you by almost breaking your wrist.”

He shook his head and said “No sorry needed, girl. I’m just a stranger to you, I didn’t mean to spook you.”

She nodded and he asked “Hungry?”

Sansa groaned and said “Starving.”

He laughed and said “Okay. How about this. I’ll heat up the leftovers from last night and when we’re finished eating, you and I are gonna talk about things.” Sandor watched as her eyes widened, but he stayed calm. He asked “How does that sound?”

<><>

After his suggestion, she took her time while eating. He knew she was hesitant to ask. He looked up at her through his lashes and a few minutes went by before he sighed and dropped his fork. “Alright.” He said, clearing his throat. She looked up at him and he said “I know talking about whatever is rattling around in that head of yours, is the last thing you wanna do. And I don’t want to force it out of you, but I’d like to know what exactly is going on.

I know you don’t trust me, and that’s fine. But I want you to know that I wouldn’t hurt you. I know I just met you yesterday, but I wouldn’t hurt you. Especially because you’ve proven that you can take care of yourself in case anyone does. If you don’t want to talk about it...Okay. But if you want to, I just want us to sit here and talk. I promise I’ll keep my distance if that’s what you want, okay?”

She nodded and so did he. “Good. Can I ask you a question right now? Then I’ll let you finish then we can really talk.”

She nodded again and he asked “What’s your name? And I know you’ve gotta have a name, cause I can’t keep calling you ‘Girl’. And ‘Girl’ isn’t your name, is it?”

She giggled and shook her head. “Sansa. My name is Sansa.”

He let the name bounce around in his head for a minute, sounding it out to himself. Then he nodded and smiled. “See, now that’s much better. It’s nice to to meet you, Sansa.”


End file.
